fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Touma Fumetsu
|-|Civilian Outfit= |-|With All for One= Summary Touma Fumetsu (More commonly referred to by his Villain name, Tempest), is a Criminal, and a Villain associated with the League of Villains, where he is a member of the Action Vanguard Squad. When Touma was a child, he believed he was quirkless, as no sign of a quirk manifested. One day, when he was walking home, a regular quirkless criminal attempted to mug him. Touma resisted and was shot in an attempt to kill him. Unbeknownst to both Touma and the Criminal, he did actually have a quirk. After he had been shot, Touma saw himself in a dark room, and felt the most excruciating pain in his entire life. Touma believed that this was simply the pain of death, but still resisted. After about a minute, Touma rose again. This was Touma's quirk, Undying. With this quirk, every time that Touma was killed, if he was able to take the most immense pain he had ever felt, he would awaken, Much Stronger than before. The drawbacks were that the pain would increase three fold each time that he died. With his parents and classmates all believing Touma dead, he dropped out of school, and disappeared. Touma became a small time vigilante, using his power to stop criminals, but he was soon approached by police, as he was not a registered hero, and thus had no legal right to murder criminals. This had no effect on Touma, as he continued to murder Criminals, but now he was also technically a criminal. With the law now constantly attempting to arrest him, he began to commit more crimes in anger, such as theft and murder. In this time, Touma was killed once more, putting him through immense pain, but he came back even stronger than his first time dying. Touma now could easily lift cars and toss them, with no difficulty. Before Touma was approached by a broker for the League of Villains, he was once again killed by unknown circumstances. When he joined the League of Villains, he was able to lift 62 metric tons, the equivalent of a military tank. Now a well known criminal and murderer, a broker found him and offered to bring him to the league of villains for a place with them. Touma accepted, and became a member. Shigaraki had lost a member of the League of Villains, Lycan. Lycan was the previous muscle of the League, and before he abandoned them. Shigaraki wanted to take measures to prove that Touma was a worth muscle, so he gave him a mission. Touma was to cause a huge scene, which would alert the closest hero agency, Endeavor's. Fighting Endeavor would give Shigaraki and Touma an idea of how far he would have to go to be able to contend with All Might. Touma caused a scene, baited out Endeavor, and fought with him. While Endeavor did gain the upper hand in the end, due to his son arriving to help, Touma still fought immensely well, proving that he was able to content with the best of the best. Touma was then placed into the action vanguard squad. Before the attack on the U.A Training camp, Touma wanted to test himself. He asked Shigaraki to prepare a Nomu for him, one that was nearly, if not as strong as the Nomu that All Might Faced. While it was a good fight, Touma was able to defeat the Nomu, by damaging him beyond the limit of his Shock Absorption, in a similar way that All Might did. This gave Touma a new confidence. During the attack on the U.A training camp, Touma stuck with Mr. Compress at first, until they were interrupted by Fujin, who was seeking to learn what the League of Villains were looking for. Touma told Mr. Compress to go and that he would handle this. Fujin and Touma then fought. The fight was mostly one sided for Touma, even though he was barely trying. He asked Fujin if he knew where a kid named Bakugou was, and the latter did not. Touma than knocked Fujin into a tree, and left. On his search for Bakugou, Touma ended up facing Lycan, the previous muscle of the League of Villains, who went back to U.A, as a Third Year. Their fight ended in a draw, with Touma being asked to regroup with the rest of the League of Villains for departure. It is revealed that All for One gave Touma remnants of the All for One quirk before he was arrested, greatly enhancing his strength. Touma's grasp on this power materialized and he was sent off to cause a commotion , due to the loss of All Might to stop him. Unfortunately for the league, Zeus came to face Touma, knowing he held All for One. Touma was defeated and arrested. He was given the death sentence, and currently sits on death row. Touma is placed in Tartoros, and has been visited by All Might, being mostly respectful to the former hero. He said he would not give up information about the league's plans, but will help him with information regarding other villains. He has tried to get himself off of death row, to no avail. Appearance and Personality Touma is a cocky individual, believing his quirk makes him the ultimate warrior. Even though he is a murderer, he very rarely likes to harm innocent people, harming mostly criminals, heroes, and heroes in training. He does not wish to harm quirkless bystanders. Touma's appearance is that of a young man, with red hair brushed back, glasses, and a leather jacket. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Evil Name: Touma Fumetsu, His Villain Name is Tempest Origin: My Hero Academia Extended Age: 19 as of attack on U.A Training Camp Classification: Criminal, Villain, Murderer Affiliation: League of Villains, Action Vanguard Sqaud Powers and Abilities Tier: At Least 8-B, Likely higher | At least Low 7-B '''| At least '''Low 7-B, possibly 6-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 3), Can become stronger each time he dies, limited Flight. | Same as before to enhanced extent. | Same as before to an extremely enhanced extent. Attack Potency: At least City Block Level '''(Fought on par with and somewhat harmed Endeavor) | At least '''Small City Level+ (Fought and defeated a Nomu that was on par with the one All Might faced) | At least Small City Level+, possibly Island Level(Hold the remnants of All for One, adding on to his own strength entirely, making him as strong as All for One, if not outright stronger. Fought with and matched blows with Zeus, forcing Zeus to enhance his strength to a degree he had never done) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Should be comparable to Endeavor) | At least Supersonic+ '| At least '''Hypersonic+ '(Speed greatly enhanced after absorbing All for One) '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Lifted the equivalent to a military Tank with some resistance) | At least Class 100 '''| Likely '''Class G Striking Strength: At least City Block Class, Likely Higher (Was able to harm Endeavor) | At least Small City Class+ '''(Surpassed Nomu's Shock Absorption, who could take All Mights Attacks) | At least '''Small City Class+, possibly Island Class ' 'Durability: At least City Block Level '''(Took the combined attacks of Endeavor and Shoto Todoroki with minor injuries) | At least '''Small City Level+ (Was able to take punches from Nomu) | At least Small City Level+, possibly Island Level (Was able to go 1 on 1 with Zeus for an extended period of time) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Standard Melee Range with Punches and Kicks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Touma is a roughly average individual when it comes to pure intelligence, but when it come to his quirk, he is an expert at using it. He is also an amazing Hand-to-Hand combatant. Weaknesses: When Touma is killed, if he is unable to face immense pain, he will die permanently. Each time he dies, the pain increases three-fold. Key: Pre U.A Camp Attack '| '''Post U.A Camp Attack '| '''With All For One Notable Attacks and Techniques Undying Undying (私は永遠に生きる, Watashi wa eien ni ikiru) is Touma's quirk. With this quirk, he is able to return from death, much stronger than before. The drawback to this quirk is that when Touma dies, he will face immense pain, the first time he died, he felt the equivalent to his entire body being coated in flames for an entire minute, and the pain will multiply by three each time that he dies. If Touma is unable to take the pain for an entire minute, he will die permanently. However, if he is able to survive, the strength he gains when he revive's is immense. After his first time died, he was able to lift a car with little to no difficulty. After the second time, he could lift the equivalent of a Semi Truck. After his third, he is able to lift the 62 metric tons. All For One As a gift and last effort to assure dominance, All for one transfered a large portion of his Quirk to Touma. This portion of his quirk enhanced Touma's strength drastically, making his as strong as, if not outright stronger than All for One himself. While Touma does not have access to the abundance of quirks that All for One gained, It seems the quirk worked similar to One for All, adding All for Ones brute strength to his own. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Touma's stats are as follows; ** Power: 5/5-A ** Speed: 4/5-B ** Technique: 3/5-C ** Intelligence: 3/5-C ** Cooperativeness: 4/5-B * Touma has the highest stat total of any villain, due to All for One not having a stat total. Category:Immortals Category:Criminals Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters